Into the Unknown
by Nikayla
Summary: Abigail Jenson is what every little girl grows up wishing to be, famous for her tv roles and numerous movies...After her divorce from a famous boy band member Abi decides she will never get involved with a musician again, what will happen to change her mind? And who will she unintentionally fall for?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i actually have no idea where to put this story so i am going with Misc. this is what you would call my firs ever fanfiction, well the first time i thought up a character in my head and put them in a relationship with a celebrity. This first chapter is just a bit of background info about the character i created around 8 years ago...**

**Name: Abigail Jenson**

**Age- 32 years old**

**Occupation- Famous actress and successful business woman**

Spouse-** Nick Carter (recently divorced)**

**Physical Appereance- 5 ft 4 inches tall, her skin tone is light olive and her hair colour is Chocolate brown and it is waist length, in appearance she is similar to Demi Levato. **

**Children- 1 daughter called Freya who she had with her ex husband Nick CArter, Freya is 9 years old.**

Abigail Jenson (formally known as Jenson-Carter) first met Nick Carter when she was 14 years old, her mother was a stylist for the Backstreet boys and went everywhere with them. Abigail also went along most of the time, Nick and Abi's schooling was done on tour and they usually did it together.

They first started getting romantic when they turned 17, around the time Abigails acting career took off. They were married at the age of 19, much to the distress of Nick and Abi's fans and to the annoyance of his Mother and family.

Abi and Nick's relationship was amazing at the beginning but as soon as both their careers rocketed things started to get strained...About 5 years into their marraige Abi went through a truly terrifying ordeal which involved a creepy fan...Abigail was raped and Terrorised in her home by a man called Justin Marshall, a 28 year old man from Florida...after this ordeal Abi fell into a deep hole of drink and drugs. It tore her life apart, after 4 years of being dependant of prescription medication Abigail turned to harder, illegal drugs...Abigail became addicted to Cocaine soon after the miscarriage of her first child...eventually Abi went to rehab in 2009 and has been clean **from** drugs ever since. unfortunately the stress from Abi's addiction and the loss of their baby took a strain on her marriage to Nick and the pair decided to seperate. Abi and Nick had decided to sell their family home in New York and move to different states...Nick moves to Florida and Abi relocate to be nearer her parents in LA.

**I hope that wasn't too difficult to follow and you got the gist of this story so far...a proper chapter will follow xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Abigail's divorce from Nick Carter had been a relatively straight forward one. Both of them had come to a mutual decision to end their marriage. Although it was a little difficult for them both to get used to, especially with having a 9 year old daughter to think about. Both of them were extremely happy to be starting their new lives separately..._

It had been a long day at work for Abigail, she had been there from 7am until 3am the following morning filming the final scenes of her new movie which she was starring alongside Johnny Depp and Meryl Streep. Abigail played the daughter of a wealthy widow (Meryl Streep) who fell in love with an older man, who was an unpublished author during the early 1900's.

The filming had been intense, but had come just at the right time to provide a perfect distraction for Abigail, who had become very close to both Johnny and Meryl during filming. It was 4.30am when Abigail finally got home.

Abigail opened the front door and locked it quickly behind her, even though her apartment was in a secure building which had security on the front door and a reception desk in the main entrance, Abigail was still very conscious about locking doors and windows. She took a deep breath as she scanned her apartment, everywhere she could see was filled with stacks upon stacks of boxes.

"Home sweet home" she sighed sarcastically to herself as she put her keys on the small table next to her phone, she pressed the voicemail button and listen to her messages "_Hey Abs its Harriet, I have had a call from Good Morning America, asking if you are available to do an interview next Friday morning? I'll see you early tomorrow morning to help you with the rest of your packing"_

Abigail smiled as she listened to Harriet's message, Harriet was one of Abigail's best and oldest friends, but she was also her Personal Assistant. Abigail waited for the next message "_Abi its Tony, give me a call when you get this, it's important"_

Abigail took the phone off the stand and searched for Tony's number in the programmed numbers. She pressed the call button and waited, it dialled twice before Tony picked it up_ "Hello" _he said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Jesus Tony are you sat on the phone" Abigail laughed slightly "What's up you left me a message?"

"I am so glad you called me baby girl, I have some fantastic news" Tony seemed extremely excited. Tony was Abigail's manager and had been since she was 14 years old.

"What news?" Abigail slumped on her bed and opened a packet of potato chips, which she had collect from the store on her way home from filming.

"People's Choice awards want to give you an award" Tony exhaled excitedly "For all the work you have done with your school and for charity"

"You're kidding" Abigail almost choked on her chips "You mean I have been nominated?" she asked curiously.

"No it's a new award, which recognises celebrities who have done charity work, you're the first person to receive it" Tony explained to a stunned Abigail.

"The awards take place Wednesday night" Abigail for thought for a few moments before realising what day Wednesday was.

"That's the day after tomorrow, moving day?" Abigail was shocked, but not worried this hadn't been the first time she had to do something so last minute.

"Yeah, Abigail you can't let someone else accept this award for you?" Tony's voice was a little sterner "You have to be there"

"Yeah ok i get it" Abigail frowned "I will be there"

"Good girl I will call you later to discuss details" Tony seemed happier now "Oh and call Antonio, you need a knock'em dead dress"

"Yep ok, speak later" Abigail sighed as she checked her clock on her radio clock it was now 5.30am. She put her house phone on her bedside table and slipped her jeans off before jumping into bed wearing just a white t-shirt. Abigail removed her make while sitting in bed, she plugged her earphones into her iphone and turned on some music, she fell asleep to Ed Sheeran Lego house...

Xxxxx

It was almost midday when Abigail woke up, she had managed to schedule herself a lie-in that morning, she was appearing on The Late Night Show later that evening, but didn't have alot planned for the rest of the day except giving Antonio a call and packing the rest of her closet into boxes and zip up bags.

Abigail got up out of bed very sleepily and headed to her en-suite shower room. She was still living in hers and Nick's old apartment in NYC, although she had just brought a new house in LA so she could be neared to her parents. Abigail decided being closer to them was compulsory now her and nick were separated; they would need to take care of Freya for her while she was working and if Nick wasn't available.

After her shower Abigail grabbed some grey sweat pants and a white tank top from her closet, she also grabbed some underwear. She pulled her hair out of the towel she had made into a turban and got dressed quickly, she checked her phone before heading into the kitchen and making herself some coffee. Just as she sat down the buzzer went, Abigail got up and answered it, the voice was Mr Frances, he was the man who worked on reception during the day. Nothing and nobody got through that door without him knowing about it _"Hello Miss Jenson, Harriet is here to see you"_

"Send her up Mr Frances, thank you" Abigail smiled, Mr Frances always used to contact Abigail before letting anyone up, he knew how worried she became after her stalker ordeal.

"Good morning Missus" Harriet sung as she walked through the door Abigail had just opened "Or should I say good afternoon"

"I went to sleep at 5.30am" Abigail defended herself quickly.

"Did you speak to Tony?" Harriet asked excitedly, she had started to clap her hands like an untrained seal.

"Yeah, hence the fact I didn't get to sleep until 5.30am" Abigail reminded her friend "And stop clapping you look like an untrained seal"

Harriet quickly stopped clapping "Oh I can see you are in a wonderful mood this morning" Harriet teased "Well you will be happy to know i have spoken to Antonio and although he is horrified by how short notice it is, he said he is more than happy to create a masterpiece to wear on Wednesday night"

"Brilliant, thanks Harry" Abigail smiled "Did you want some coffee" she asked as she stood up and poured herself another.

"Yeah, I think we're going to need it" she exhaled as she looked around the room and the items that still needed packing ready for Abigail to move the next morning...

**This story is a little different to my other stories for obvious reasons but i hope you enjoy it equally as much...much love Nikki xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"I think this is it" Abigail sighed as she sealed up the last box, she handed it to one of the removal men who were just collecting the last few things from the house.

"Wow, i forgot how big this place was" Harriet exhaled as she looked around the now empty lounge area "You ok?" she realised Abigail was lost in a memory.

"Yeah i was just thinking about the day me and Nick got the keys to this place" Abigail smiled and turned to face Harriet "Did you give them the address?"

"Yes" Harriet chuckled, this was so like Abigail to panic "And i gave them the keys and told them to go by what rooms are written on the boxes ok?"

Abigail nodded "Did you manage to call Antonio?" Abigail had always like to be organised, right down the last detail.

"Yes he has finished it and said we can collect it later" Harriet smiled, "Now come on we need to get you to the hair salon for hair and make-up"

"Go and fetch my car" Abigail smiled "I just need a minute"

Harriet nodded and smiled before walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. Abigail traced her fingers across the kitchen table, all kinds of memories came flooding back to her. She took her key out of her pocket and took it off her key fob, then placed it on the table next to another two identical keys. Abigail then took a deep breath and turned on her heels and walked out of the door.

xxxxxx

By the time Abigail had got to the front of the house she saw Harriet parked outside, HArriet was driving Abigails Black Range Rover HSE Sport. After getting in the passenger's side of the car Abigail checked her cell phone and put on some Ray Ban sunglasses that were tucked in the glove box "I meant to ask you earlier, did you manage to find out who was sitting on my table?" Abigail had asked Harriet to find out who she would be sitting with during the awards.

"Yeah I did, there will be 8 people at your table including you...Bruce Hanson, Matthew Basslemore, Hugo Taunt-who is the guy you are working with on the new Street to School campaign- erm...Natalie Chello, Darcy Dawes, Michelle Kennedy and Ryan Tedder"

"Ryan Tedder" Abigail repeated.

"Yeah you know the guy from Onerepublic, you sat on the same table last year" Harriet explained.

"Yeah thanks Harriet, I know who he is" Abigail snapped "I just don't get why we are on the same table again this year"

"Well he asked to be sat with you apparently" Harriet sighed "If it's a problem I can always give Dougie a call and ask..."

"No its not a problem" Abigail interrupted "Just surprised thats all" she added with a cheeky smile. She remembered how well she had connected with Ryan the previous year at the Awards Ceremony, the only difference this time was she wasn't married...what if that was the reason Ryan wanted to sit near her this year "_No I am just being silly" _she thought too herself.

xxxxx

After a couple of hours in the salon, Abigail was finally ready to go and collect her dress from Antonio's "Ok so after collecting your dress i have organised for Preston to collect you from Antonio's" Harriet gave Abigail the run down of her evening "It'll pick you up at 6.30 and take you straight to the ceremony and Nick is fetching Freya from your parent in the morning...so just in case things progress tonight" Abigail frowned as Harriet nudge and wink at her playfully.

"What things?" Abigail frowned as she got back into the car, she was driving this time.

"Oh you know..." Abigail winked again "He did ask for you personally to be at the same table after all"

"Shut up Harry" Abigail blushed "He probably wants to know more about Jenson Dance and Drama Academy, i hear he does alot of work with different work with charities"

"And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact he is single and you are newly single" HArriet's teasing was starting to make Abigail a little grouchy, she didn't reply she just kept her eyes on the road. After about a mile of driving through the city Abigail and Harriet had finally arrived at Antonio Portelli's boutique.

Antonio Portelli was a very close friend of Abigail's, he had been styling and designing clothes for her for the past 15 years. Not only was he her stylist he was also her confidant, he was the only other person she could speak (besides Harriet) when things had started to fall apart. Antonio cared for Abigail very deeply, he had helped her through all sorts of situations.

"Abigail Darling" Antonio bellowed as Abigail walked through the door into his boutique, he air kissed her once on each cheek "I am so excited for you to see my creation" he was obviously excited.

"I can't wait to see it either" Abigail smiled as Antonio dragged her towards the dressing room. Free standing in the corner of the room was a mannequin, on the mannequin was a beautiful soft green coloured dress which was floor length, it was covered in crystals and teal pearls. The front was cut quite low and stopped just bellow the bust line "Oh wow this is incredible" Abigail gasped as she took a closer look, she turned the mannequin around to reveal a scooping back which went right down to just above her hips. There was also a teal lace insert in the back, this was designed especially to cover Abigail's tattoo.

"You like" Antonio beamed as she watched Abigail fingering the fabric of the dress in awe.

"I can't believe how amazing this is, and in only 36 hours" Abigail had tears in her eyes.

"Honey please" Antonio walked towards her and put his arm around her shoulders "This is your '_I am recently divorced, but fuck it look how hot and amazing i look'_ Dress"

Abigail laughed at Antonio's comment, but she knew deep down since this was her first appearance to something like this, without Nick by her side, that people would be watching her like a hawk. Especially the press.

xxxxxx

Harriet and Antonio both gasped when Abigail came out of the dressing room wearing her dress "Wow" the dress fitted Abigail perfectly, the long lace sleeves covered her scars on her left arm, just inside her elbow. This simple detail alone let Abigail ooze with confidence, she looked in the mirror and saw her long chocolate brown hanging in loose curls around her shoulder and flowing down to the middle of her back. Abigails make-up was smokey and subtle "And for the finishing touch" Antonio handed Abigail a Louboutin shoe box, inside the box was a pair of shoes which colour matched the dress perfectly.

"Oh my god" Abigail gasped when she finally looked at the finished effect "You are amazing I love you so much" she squealed excitedly and hugged him.

**I hope people can follow this story, i would appreciate any kind of feedback if its not too much trouble just so i know if people are reading. I have a lot of twists and turns for this story planned and i am excited for you all to read them...much love Nikki xxxx**


End file.
